Drafted
by NatalyaShae
Summary: TC gets drafted one shot...pretty direct and was written in ah hurry. I'll do a better one later charters a little oc


"You can't be-"

"Captain, as of 0630 of Monday, the department of the Army has re instated you. You are ordered back to your unit" LT fuck you stated. No, that wasn't his real name but for TC, that's what it was, a big 'fuck you'. He scratched his brow and whipped his face. He had no problems with going back to the Rangers; he had a problem going back to the sand box!

"When do I have to go back? I know you have to give me at least three days" TC stated shifting. The LT grimaced.

"Your unit ships out tomorrow, Captain Callahan." he said TC clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"No, you have to give me three day's notice" TC reminds.

"Your deploying with a rapid response unit" LT fuck you states. TC draws a deep breath, turns and punches the wall behind him. LT McFuckit takes a startled step back. TC glares at him.

"When did you get my re enlistment papers, LT…David?" TC asks, finally reading his name. Lt David gulps and literally steps out of the room, paling.

"Well, Captain, I received them on Monday." Lt David replies. TC follows the Lt out of the room, looking absolutely livid.

"Monday, you received them on Monday, it is now Thursday, Lt, and because some fat fucking little shit of a LT is so fucking lazy at his job, I have one single fucking night left stateside! ONE FUCKING NIGHT IN WHICH I HAVE TO WORK!" TC yells getting in the LT's face like a drill sgt.

"TC! What's going on man?!" Topher asks running up and pulling TC away from the petrified LT. Jordan, Scott, Michael (Ragosa) and Drew all gathered around too, having heard TC yelling. TC shakes his head, finally letting it sink in that he's going back.

"LT?" Drew asks. Lt David takes a shaky breath before replying.

"Captain (The addressment of rank was duly noted) Callahan has been reinstated to the Army; he reports for duty tomorrow where he will ship out with his unit" Lt David answers.

"What?!" Toph practically yells, so very much unlike him. The rest of them didn't look like they liked the news either.

"He was kicked out of the Army with an honorable discharge; how can you make him go back?" Drew questions coldly.

"Not only that, but you have to give him three days, don't you?" Scott asks, he and TC had been getting along lately, sue him.

"I has three days from the time he gets the paper. He got them on Monday. As far as the Army is concerned…" TC waved his arm vaguely.

"He can't go back there, he has PTSD!" Jordan snaps at the Lt. Lt David frowns.

"According to is folder, he's fit for duty" LT David says simply.

"Having PTSD, and TBI and other things doesn't count as 'fit for duty', Lt" Topher snaps.

"None of that is in the Captains charts, Doctor" Lt. David says taking a step away from the man.

"What if we give you proof?" Jordan asks suddenly.

"It wouldn't matter, the paper work wouldn't process in time. Captain Callahan doesn't have a choice unless he goes AWOL, which I wouldn't recommend. Even after we get the paperwork, it may not process for months, not to mention he'd have to wait for the flights and orders for discharge." Lt David explains. TC leans against the wall before sliding down it, putting his head on his knees. Topher immediately takes a knee and starts talking to him; what he says no one knows because Toph is talking so low.

"So this is his last night here, there's nothing you can do?" Scott asks. Lt David shakes his head in negative.

"Sir, if that's all?" Lt David asks TC. TC looks up and stares at him.

"T" Toph warns, not wanting him to get in trouble for decking the man. TC nods causing the man to salute him. TC presses his lips tightly but returns the salute, dismissing the man to leave. Drew, however stops him.

"LT" Drew calls, causing everyone to look to him.

"Can I help you?" Lt David asks. Drew nods.

"You said you got the papers on Monday, it's Thursday…so you see, you cost my friend four days of being able to say goodbye to is family and friends…I'll be reporting you to my commanding officer, Lt" Drew warns.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lt David asks glaring.

"None of your business, you're dismissed Lt. I hope I don't see you over there…friendly fire is a hell of a way to go, don't you think" TC orders sharply. Lt David pales again and practically jogs out of there.

"Drew, please tell me you made it to the Rangers?" TC asks. Drew simply smiles.

"Yeah, but I haven't been called to go ye-" Drew's phone rings making him pull it out and look at the I.D.

"Never mind, looks like we'll be bunking together" Drew corrects himself before answering his phone.

"T" Toph calls, looking guilty. TC immediately shakes his head.

"Nah, Toph, it's a good thing your not going. Think of your wife, your kids man…besides, I need a favor" TC admits.

"Name it" Toph promises.

"Don't let Ragosa give our jobs away, for one,(causing Michael to rolls his eys) and…"TC leans forward whispering something into Toph's ear. Toph froze for a second before nodding seriously.

"I can get you and Jordan some time, but I'll need you both on call" Ragosa offers.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but we just got an explosion downtown. We'll be getting most of the patients" Molly informs hurriedly.

"Looks like that won't be possible, but thanks Michael, I appreciate that" TC sighs, accepting Tophers hand up. Jordan turns trying to hide her tears. TC catches her arm and pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry Jordan, I'll come back" TC promises. Jordan clings to him tightly before drawing back and nodding.

"I know, I'll hold you to it." Jordan threatens.

"Please, keep this to yourselves. We need everyone focused not worried over Drew and I." TC request causing everyone to agree.

TC nods at the rest of them before they all start to prep for the night.

"T, I have to tell Rick and Krista, at least" Drew says. TC nodded his understanding. Rick was a given and he kind of figured Drew would want to tell his best friend.

…

3 months later:

"So they're treating you okay?" Krista asks causing Rick to smile at her worry. He was glad that Drew had her as a best friend. They'd been hanging out quite a bit since Drew left with TC. Admittedly, Rick thought, he'd be jealous if he didn't know TC was with Jordan but…hey that's life and he'd really hate to lose a really good man.

"Yes, Krista" Drew laughs, "My team knows I'm gay and there all cool with. I believe TC remarked that Rangers were full of smart genius' not the dumb grunts that don't know that straight and gay relationships are pretty much the same thing." Drew replies.

"So no gay jokes?" Rick asks.

"Oh, there's def. gay jokes" TC informs stepping into the camera zone. Drew shakes his head with a sigh.

"How you doing over there TC?" Rick asks seriously. TC grinned.

"Awesome…just…can't wait to get back." TC replies. Drew shares a look with TC that Krista missed but Rick didn't, being Army himself.

"Where you guys at?" Krista asks.

"Can't say." Drew says simply.

"Can't even tell you if it's _hot_ or cold." TC groans.

"Captain" a voice warns sternly. TC looks over and nods.

"Wow, wonder if that guy is willing to come work at the hospital to keep you in line when you get back" Krista states. Drew snorted while TC rolled his eyes.

"He only listens cause I cover his six" the voice replies.

"That's not true, I respect your authority" TC tries with a grin, causing the person to laugh.

"…anyway, How's Jordan, Topher and them?" TC asks, causing Drew to perk up too.

"Well, Topher nor Jordan has taken your deployment well. I believe Colonel Smalls has said that Topher feels guilty for not going with you, despite him being relieved that he wasn't ordered to go." Rick says, having ben in the same therapy group as TC that Colonel Smalls runs and Toph recently was forced to join as well.

"Idiot" TC says fondly with a smile, Drew nods in agreement.

"Jordan…well she sometimes breaks down crying on breaks. Scott's been there for her." Krista offers sounding a bit tight when she says that. TC frowns but gives her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Krista. Scott's doing me a favor. I promised not to deck him and everything…" TC replies. Krista sighed in relief.

"So, Ragosa hasn't given away our jobs right?" Drew asks.

"Oh God no, he's got subs in right now but there driving him crazy. Apparently Jordan was right when she said you were irreplaceable" Krista says laughing.

"She said that?" TC asks. Krista nods.

"Wow, man, that's so gay" Drew drawls out. TC looks at him and laughs.

"Shut up…I'm surprised that Ragosa doesn't like them. He probably follows the rules." TC retorts. Drew shrugs in agreement.

"Oh he does, that's the problem. Dr. Steins goes strictly through protocol. He's lost more patients in a month that the whole hospital did when you were here. Ragosa had to hire another Doctor too, to cover how slow Dr Steins is; it's costing the hospital quite a bit. Rumor around the nurses is, is that legal, the board and Ragosa are going to fire both of them next week" Krista spills the juicy gossip.

"So, what's my replacement like?" Drew asks. Krista glowers.

"Crappy. Topher actually almost decked him when he tried to treat the patient another way than what Topher ordered. Almost cost the man his life…Topher…seems to be edgy lately" Krista confesses. TC nodded.

"Yeah, it happens every year and this one will be worse since I'm over here. Don't worry too much, he'll be fine." TC says.

"I didn't know you two were that close" Krista confesses. Drew, Rick and TC all raised an eyebrow, everyone cold see how close Topher and TC were, it wasn't exactly a secret.

"Can I ask what happened that's making him edgy?" Krista asks, "Jordan and the others have noticed as well and they're worried for him to." Krista adds. TC scratches his ear and looks away for a moment.

"I…I um, I didn't take my last deployment too well when I got back. Jordan and Toph suffered the worst of me…and in a few days is the day that…Toph had to stop me from killing myself" TC explains. A cold chill ran up Drew's back. He couldn't imagine TC like that.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Krista apologizes, her face noticeably pale and her eyes wide. TC nods.

"Just, keep and eye on Toph for me. Me being over here where he can't keep a mother hen eye on me is going to make him like a woman PMS-ing" TC warns grinning.

"He must care about you deeply" Rick offers. TC nods with a smile.

"He does, we're brothers, that's what brothers do. No one will be able to come close to him…sorry Drew" TC offered. Drew waves it off, understanding.

"So, when do you come back?" Krista asks. TC shrugs.

"No orders yet. Though, the guys are watching me like a hawk in case I break down again" TC admits running a hand threw his hair…that had been embarrassing. Drew looks slightly grim.

"They're not holding that against you though, are they? I mean, they can't right? They're not like that, are they?" Krista fretted.

"Of course not!" The man reassures. TC looks slightly relieved at his intervention.

"Ma'am, we're Rangers, we look out for our own." The man replies stepping to the camera's view. Krista looks sheepish but still worried.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Worrying about TC is natural, I'm sure" the man grunts causing Rick and Drew to laugh.

"I resent that" TC retorts lightly.

"I'm sure" the man replies rolling his eyes.

"Is there anything you want me to tell Jordan or Toph or anyone?" Krista asks. TC nodded.

"Tell Jordan I love her…tell Toph…I love him too and to kiss his wife for me, and my god kids" TC says. Krista nods.

"Anyway, I'll let you guys chat with Drew." TC says giving Drew a nod of thanks before waving goodbye to Rick and Krista before leaving the tent.

"So how's he really doing?" Rick asks. Drew shakes his head.

"He's a Ranger…but even so I think this country has asked enough of that man" the man says sadly. Drew nodded his agreement.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Krista asks worriedly.

"Unless you can get the Army to see TC's records faster, then no" Drew sighs.

"Wait, that's it!" Krista squeals.

"She knows a way to make the _U.S Army_ push paper work _faster_?" The man asks watching the young woman practically jump up and down in her seat.

"We can get TC's contacts in high places to pressure it so it goes faster" Krista says.

"How high can his contacts go?" Rick asks. The man and Drew looked at each other.

"Pretty high, actually" Drew states, having found out first hand when TC got them secured in a Prince's house until back up could arrive…which took two days and they then had to wait for night fall, but there was no way he was telling his boyfriend or best friend that.

"Then why hasn't he used them to get out?" Krista asks confused. The man and Drew shared a look, and Rick understood completely.

He wished he could be over there too, his brothers and sisters were still over there fighting. He was just barely hanging on to his service as it was with a bum leg.

"It's complicated" Drew stated simply. Krista nodded, knowing not to push it.

"Anyway…"

…

Topher was having really bad day. He had two patients die on him, nothing he could have done, and his wife was worried about him because he was acting 'off'. Colonel Small didn't seem too pleased that he skipped group therapy, which he was forced to attend after he decked one of the board members for saying 'good riddance' when they learned TC was deployed. Toph sighed. Today was the anniversary of the day he found TC with a gun to his head ready to blow his head off. He still had nightmares of 'what if's'. He's never told anyone about it. Jordan knew though, that wasn't something either of them could keep from her. He sighed again and lent against the wall in the break room. He was worried about his brother…

RING…RING…Rin-

"Hello?" Toph answered confused at the number, it was restricted.

"Hey Toph" TC's voice came over the phone.

"T!" Toph yelped straightening. He heard his brother laugh at his reaction, but honestly, he felt relieved.

"Hey, I don't have much time. I just wanted to call and check in. I know you'd worry all da-night if I didn't." T explained. Toph couldn't help but nod in agreement, he was still going to worry.

''How'd you get a phone?" he couldn't help but asks.

"We're in town and we ran into some scouts who happened to know someone who had a satellite phone. I had to pay him fifty bucks to use it though" T snorted.

"So glad I'm worth it" Toph jokes but sounds oddly serious.

"Listen, Toph…there's something else I wanted to give you a heads up about" T admits. Toph bit his lip in worry.

"Drew got shot, he's going to be fine, I heard, but they're shipping him stateside after he get's checked out in Rammstein(Base), Germany." T informs.

"Oh my god, what happened…and how do you know that he's getting shipped stateside so fast?" Toph questions causing T to chuckle at his worry.

"We got ambushed this morning. It was a bit sketchy for a while there…we weren't too sure…anyway, he got hit in his leg…que the irony, but it's fine and so is he. And I know a buddy whose going to be flying out there tomorrow and is going to fly Drew back home. It's already been approved, so long as he flies two other guys back home as well." TC explains.

'Paging Dr. Topher, please report to the nurses station, Dr. Topher report to the nurses station'

"Looks like you have to go" T sighs.

"No, they can wait" Toph assures.

"Toph…I'll come home safe, don't worry. I love you brother" T says. Topher sighs, knowing that T wouldn't let him skirt on his duties just for him.

"Love you too" Toph whispers, hearing the line go dead after a moment.

Toph rested his head on the wall for a minute before whipping his eyes.

"Toph, we need you in-… are you okay, did something happen?" Kenny asks worriedly. Toph shakes his head.

"Everything's fine…Can you get Krista to have Rick call me though" Toph asks. Kenny nods his head, giving him a questioning look.

"Rick needs to know first" Toph promised. Kenny nodded in understanding.

…

"HE'S BEEN WHAT?!" Rick freaked out. Toph quickly held Rick against the wall so he didn't hurt himself or him.

"He's been shot in the leg, he's fine though. According to TC, he's on his way to Germany. T pulled a few strings and is getting Drew pushed through to come home stateside as soon as he's been cleared through" Toph explained.

"…He's okay?" Rick asks, tearing up despite himself. Toph nodded.

"Yes, he's fine, and so is his leg. I think he'll be medically discharged form the army but…" Toph states not going further because he didn't want to offend Rick, who had to have his leg amputated. Rick nodded looking relieved.

"Thank God" Rick whispered.

"Thank TC" Toph couldn't help but utter. Rick somehow heard and nodded in agreement.

" I'll thank him when he gets back" Rick promised. Toph smiled slightly. He knew Rick had been worried for him, seeing him when he came in and talked to Krista. It was sort of odd how TC pulled people together.

"Where's TC when you need the man" Toph heard Scott mutter under his breath.

"What's up, Scott?" Toph questions. Scott turned and came back.

"I really want to deck one of the board members" Scott gritted out.

"Which one?" Toph asks, finding it funny that Scott wanted TC to deck someone for him and not just his medical advise.

"Doctor'. Wan. I swear he bought his degree online" Scott confesses.

"What'd he do?" Rick asks. Scott hesitated.

"He wants TC's replacement doctors to stay. He's fighting the rest of the board and Ragosa on it. You should have heard Michael though. Molly walked past the room they were meeting in and heard Michael tell him to shove a scalpel up his …rectum'' Scott answers. Toph couldn't help but laugh along with Rick; his day was starting to look up…seemingly thanks to TC.

"Oh my God, Rick, I just heard, is Drew okay?" Krista asks running up to Rick and giving him a hug. Toph raised an eyebrow. How did she just hear when he just told Rick the news.

"You can't keep secrets with nurses around, Toph" Scott says giving him an amused grin. Toph rolled his eyes, of course.

….

2 months later:

"You look like crap, T" TC heard a very familiar voice echo his ears, a voice that had no business in Afghanistan.

"Toph, I swear to God if I open my eyes and see you in person in Afghanistan…" TC warns opening his eyes before glaring at his brother. Toph stood beside his bed with a smile.

"Toph" TC groaned.

"Heard you got hit…the whole operation got filmed by a news reporter who was airing live. It was all over the states…guess who saw you first?" Toph asks, doubling as a slight heads up.

"Jordan?" TC guesses.

"Correct, she screamed in the E.R when she saw you. Had a few patients who recognize you give her sympathy looks. Scott and Michael had to pull her out of the room and calm her down. I had to call my wife in to calm her down. Scott and Michael failed miserably." Toph informs shaking his head.

"That doesn't explain why you're here" TC murmured.

"NO, no it doesn't. You being here, explains me being here. What you being here though, doesn't explain was why you were in Kabul being filmed on live television and getting injured, when you told Jordan that you were elsewhere." Toph says seriously.

"I didn't know we were being filmed…I wonder how he managed that" TC wondered. Toph rolled his eyes.

"It looked like he was in a car filming. Besides, you looked busy getting shot at, and RPG'd…looked like…fun" Toph retorts, swatting TC's hands away so he could lift his shirt and look at his injuries.

"To the shoulder, gut and rib, impressive…and first and second degree burns…I didn't see you anywhere near flames on tv" Toph questioned.

"I also got shot in the calf, and that's because the burns are from our Humvee running over a IED…everyone survived though. Apparently we got a Humvee that had more armor…" TC grinned at the irony. Toph snorted, arguing for more armor on the Humvee's by throwing boots that had belonged to solders who had to be amputated what was got T kicked out of the army in the first place…during a war.

"You never said anything" Toph sighs. T looked away.

"I didn't want o worry you guys…"

"You could have told me" Toph accuses.

"…I heard you had to see Smalls…I didn't want to burden you" TC admitted.

"I have to see him because I'm worried about you! You not telling me what was wrong in the first place nearly got you killed!" Toph yells. TC eye's widen, shocked that Toph thought it was his fault that he tried to kill himself all those years ago.

"That wasn't your fault, Toph…I was…I" TC couldn't really explain it. Toph nodded but looked away for moment, he thought he should have seen the signs.

"What are _you_ doing _here_ , though?" TC asks curiously. Toph rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to bring you home" Toph replied.

"But, I'm supposed to get patched up and return-" Toph waved him off.

"Drew and I ran through your contacts to get your report through to the higher ups to get you discharged…let's just say the public somehow found out about the Army clearing you through when several Doctor went on record and stated that you were 'unfit for deployment'" Toph explains.

"…I'm not sure whether I should be offended or not..." TC murmured.

"Who cares, your going home" Toph brushes him off.

"You seriously came all this way to escort me home?" TC asks. Toph smiles.

"Your wife approved, what can I say, it'd be heard to train a new-"

"Shut up" TC grunted.

….

"How long till they get here?" Paul asks pacing nervously.

"Soon" Drew assures.

"Not soon enough" Michael grunted, he was literally two minutes away from firing two incompetent doctors. Molly and a few other nurses rolled their eyes. They were happy that they got rid of one incompetent nurse that had subbed in for Drew, and they couldn't wait for douche doctors 1 and 2 to get fired, but Michael had been cackling evilly all week since they learned that TC would be coming home.

"I'm just gladded he and Toph made it back okay" Scott threw in getting nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Did Toph ever say what his wounds were?" Krista asks. Drew looks away when Jordan winces.

"Yeah, he was shot a few times and he has burns, but he's okay. Bethesda had to keep him for a few days." Drew answered.

"ON the bright side, he's been released into out care" Michael states.

"And the bad side is…ya'll have to deal with him in your care as a patient instead of a doctor until he's able to return to his duties" Rick threw in earning laughs. Jordan smiled in amusement.

"I'm just glad he's home" Jordan sighs. Her statement got nods of agreement.

"Please, someone, tell me there's beer" A voice they hadn't heard in months came.

"You can't have it with your meds" A twack came right after.

"Yes mother" TC mocks. Toph rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry honey, I got you" Toph's wife says backing up her man. TC looked slightly worried, edging his wheel chair backwards.

"Why are you in a wheel chair?" Scott asks.

"Bullet to the thigh…"

"and burns and a sprained ankle" Toph adds.

"OI!''

"She was going to find out." Toph responds.

"Oh-kay, too much info" Scott declares. Jordan pats him on the shoulder and rushes over to TC. In less than thee seconds they were snogging.

"Guess he doesn't need the pain medication if she's gonna do that" Molly jokes.

"Ah, don't I know it" Rick piped up causing Drew to blush.

"Great, now…I have some people to fire, excuse me" Michael says straighten his dress suit.

"Whaaa?" TC asks a bit dazed.

"Welcome home" was all that was said.

(Not how I wanted to end this buut, I got bored and wanted this done.)


End file.
